Don't Leave Me
by Krystaline Heart
Summary: Misty can't keep her feelings hidden any more so she decides to leave. But everything turns out great in the end.


Hey everybody

Hey everybody! I hope you like this AAMRN. And I know this kind of thing has been done before but I'm not that good at thinking up original storylines. 

I don't own pokemon and blah, blah, blah.

Ages

Misty: 16

Ash: 15

Don't Leave Me

The only thing I liked about camping out was sleeping under the stars. Because there wasn't any lights from houses and buildings around, the whole sky was blanketed with stars. It was such a beautiful sight.

I sighed as I looked up at the stars. It was such a romantic night. A perfect night to spend with your one true love. The only problem is that I don't have one…well, I do but he doesn't know how I feel about him. I looked over at him. I wish I could tell him how I felt but what if he doesn't love me back? It would totally wreak our wonderful friendship. But I don't think I can keep my feelings bottled up inside me any longer. I either have to tell him or leave. And for some reason the only thing that I think will be the best thing to do is leave.

Its not like he would even notice anyway. He would probably think 'I've finally gotten rid of her. And I won't have to pay her back for her bike'. We are friends but still I know he would be happy if I left.

I stood up and went over to my stuff, got out my journal and ripped out a page. Hmm…what should I write? Then it came to me. I wrote down what I was thinking and then folded the piece of paper up. I looked down at it. Then I went and put it next to Ash. I quickly packed up my things and got Togepi. 

"Goodbye" I whispered. Then I went in the direction of the nearest city.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pika Pikachu!" I heard. I groaned and then turned over. Just a little bit more time then I'll wake up. But Pikachu was very persistent.

I opened my eyes and looked at Pikachu. "What is it Pikachu? I was just in the middle of a really good dream." I whined. Pikachu then started to speak fast. "Slow down!"

"Pika Pi! Pikachu Chu!"

I could believe what he just said. "Are you sure?" I asked. Pikachu nodded and pointed to something. I looked and saw it was a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I picked it up and unfolded it.

__

Dear Ash,

I've decided to follow my dream of becoming a water pokemon master. And I also think its time for me to leave you. You don't need me any more, now that you're a pokemon master.

There is another reason. And it's something that I've kept from you for about 2 years now. Oh my…its even had for me to write down. I didn't think it would be. Oh well, I should just get it out. If I don't I'll just burst…I love you. Ever since the day I pulled you out of the river I've felt that there was something about you. Then pretty soon I started to develop a crush on you but it was only a crush and I was only 11 so I knew it would eventually go away. But it didn't. And by the time I was 14 I knew I was in love with you but I couldn't tell you because I was scared of ruining our friendship. 

Last night I decided that I couldn't keep it in any more. So I decided that it would be best for me to leave and follow my own dream.

Goodbye Ash.

Love always Misty.

My hands were shaking. I just couldn't move. Sh…she loved me? I smiled "Pikachu she loves me!" I exclaimed in happiness. Then I realised something. "Pikachu come on were going back to Viridian" Misty would go to the nearest town and if I was lucky she was still there. I packed up my things and ran back to Viridian.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I yawned and then sat up. And looked around the room. "Toge toge priiiiiiii" Translation where are we and where is uncle Pikachu and daddy. I still didn't know why Togepi called Ash daddy but I kind of like it because…I don't know why I just do.

I sighed and then picked up Togepi and started to rock it. "Mommy and Togepi are going to go on their own adventure. Its going to be really fun and exciting!" but it didn't calm her down. Thankfully pretty soon Togepi went back to sleep. I smiled at it then put it on the bed.

It was the next day and I was in the Viridian pokemon center. Even though it was past curfew Nurse Joy had let me in. I went into the bathroom to freshen up and change. And today seeing as though it's the first day of my journey I'm going to wear something different. I went over to my backpack and got out my blue jeans, which were flares, and my blue halter-top. And then I left my now waist length hair out. Which I very rarely did. When I was satisfied with how I looked I went down stairs.

I froze when I heard voices. "Mr Pokemon Master! What brings you here?" it was nurse Joys voice.

"Did a 16 year old girl with long red hair come in last night?" I heard Ash asked.

"Why yes. She had looked like she had been crying and I let her in even though it was past curfew" Nurse Joy replied. I decided to go down.

"Ash what are you doing here?" he turned around and looked at me. He opened his mouth but didn't saying anything, he just stared. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. He has never seen me in anything but a yellow tanktop, blue shorts and red suspenders. I went up to him and waved my hand in front of his face. "Ash? Hello? Are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh…umm…" he stuttered. Then he snapped out of it and got a really serious look on his face. A look that I've never seen before. "I need to talk to you," He said in a serious tone. Oh no. 

"What if I don't want to talk?" I said and then I started to head back up to my room. But before I could go further than one step he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. Which was kind of surprising. I was facing him and we were so close. I don't think I've ever been that close to him.

"Mist…Don't leave me. I need you. You're the one that helped me become what I am today. And if you left I might not be able to become more." He said. All I could do was just stare at him. I didn't know what to say.

Then I found my voice, "Ash…" I began to say then he put a finger to my lips.

"I…I love you Mist. I have for a long time now and I felt the exact way you did. That if I told you. It would ruin everything. You would want to go back and…yeah." He said, "if you leave I don't know what I'd do. I love you so much Mist…"

Again I was speechless. So I did the only thing I could do. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him down towards me. And just before I kissed him I whispered, "I love you Ash"

So what did you think? And I've just gotta say this. In all of my AAMRN Ash and Misty will be over 14 because I think 13 and under is too young for love. A crush maybe but not love. Anyway, PLZ R&R!

~*^janasdestiny^*~


End file.
